Arthur and friends and the new town
by Travis 2017
Summary: A new town is built near by Elwood city and Arthur and them visit it. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and friends and the new town

* * *

A new town is being built near Elwood City. Arthur and them wont live there but will visit it. And see what is there. It has a park and a mall and some other fun stuffs. Such as batting cages, sports fields and an arcade. And a bowling alley. That town is named pinewood. That town is near Elwood city. Just wont ever be as big as Elwood city. But not very small town.

"I hope we can visit that new town," said Arthur, "After it is done and populated."

"I hope so," said D.W., "What is it's name?"

"It is named Pinewood," said Mrs. Read, "And we can visit is soon because it is almost done with the building."

"Same as your friends," said Mr. Read, "Can also visit that new town as well."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "I can ask them if they want to go to it."

"I will also ask mine," said D.W., "Such as Emily and Bud also James, and even the Tibbles."

They are asking their friends if they can go to it. To see what they have there. See what they say.

"I can go," said Buster, "Sounds like it will be fun."

"I can also go," said Francine, "Buster is right sounds like fun."

"I will also go," said Fern, "I heard it has a new mall."

"I am glad you can," said Arthur, "How about the rest of you?"

"I am in," said Ladonna, "I hope it is a good town with good people in it."

"Same with me," said Binky, "That new town i also has good people in it."

The others can also get to go. D.W.,s friends as well. Next chapter that town is done and gets populated. See what happens in that next chapter of this story.


	2. Arthur and them in town part 1

Arthur and friends and the new town

* * *

Arthur and them are in that new town of Pinewood. They see it looks like a nice place to live at. But right now it has a population of just 1,560. They are seeing 6 houses on one street being moved into. They see a local preschool. That one is Pinewood Preschool. And down the road is Pinewood Jewish preschool. And a Catholic church and Elementary school.

"Good i see a preschool," said D.W., "What is it's name?"

"It is Pinewood Preschool," said Arthur, "Based on the one in our town Elwood City."

"I was wondering why that woman that came to ours," said Bud, "To see how it works."

"Think we can tour it?" said D.W., "Because i want to tour it."

"We can find out," said Arthur, "We can tour it if we can."

"I sure want to tour it," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

It turns out they can tour all the school there. Not just that preschool but also the other schools. They are happy about that. They do like that town just wont live there. Two of them will and that is Jenna and some other person.

"This is based on ours," said D.W., "The kids that go here will love it."

"They sure will," said Arthur, "I remember when i went to preschool."

"That is where we met at," said Buster, "Miss. Morgan is a good teacher."

"This school will be like that one," said Arthur, "D.W. is right i do believe."

"You kids have a nice day, said , "If you move here you five could go here."

She said to D.W., Bud, Emily, and the Tibbles. They wont move to that new town by the way. The are now heading to that Jewish preschool for the tour of that one. They can tour that preschool like the other schools.

"This one is just okay," said Francine, "Just not like the one at home."

"We did tour it," said Arthur, "That one is open for all this one just Jews it appears."

Next chapter they tour more of the schools and town hall. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Arthur and them in town part 2

Arthur and friends and the new town

* * *

That new town just got 50 new people to live there. Followed then by 20 more. They are seeing that town get populated. The mall just now opened along with a popular chains of Department stores. More moved in. That town has a population of 2,809. Arthur and them are touring the school. They are staying there over night in a local motel to tour more of it.

"This motel is nice," said Arthur, "We are the first in this room as guest."

"It sure is," said Francine, "New motel after all."

"They are building a nice hotel," said Muffy, "Down the road."

"That one will take a while," said Francine, "After all it will be a nice one."

"I will get to stay in it when it is done," said Muffy, "We can all stay in it."

The next day before they go home they saw 20 new people moving in with 20 they don't see. Making the population 2,849 so far today. They see that new town will thrive. More will be moving in to that town soon to become known as a city. They are talking to the man who will be elected first Mayor of Pinewood. He served a term as a city council member in Crown City. He will be the only one with Experience enough to become Mayor.

"This is going to be a nice city," said that man, "This city should have a mayor who has political experience for it."

"Who else will be running for it?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"A Lawyer, and two political organizers," said that man, "And you kids live where?"

"We are from Elwood City," said Arthur, "Which is close by here."

"That is good," said that man, "More people are moving in now than before. Not just them 40 but 25 more as well."

Arthur and them will soon be going home. More are moving in that new city. It has a population of 3,200. More of that city is being built section by section. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Arthur and them in town part 3

Arthur and friends and the new town

* * *

That new city just got 200 more to add to the population followed by more making population of 5,000. Going to be doubled within 6 months. And hold first elections. Four candidates running for first mayor. One has held office before. As in a city council member in Crown city. There is a lawyer, a business man, and a garbage man. One will be first mayor.

"This town is sure growing fast," said Arthur, "It seems like a good place to live."

"Sure is growing fast," said Francine, "And yes it seems like a good place to live like you said."

"This town will thrive," said Mr. Read, "I can tell that."

"Your dad is right," said Mrs. Read, "This town is growing after all."

"We can tell that mommy," said D.W., "Sure looks like a nice town."

That town is almost done being built now. The buildings and houses look very nice and new. Which they happen to be. They wont live there. With Jenna being the only one that will live there. And an unknown background character.

"I heard Jenna will move here," said Arthur, "Because her parents got jobs here."

"I also heard about that," said Francine, "She will be missed back home in Elwood City."

"That she will, said Fern, "We heard some new people will move in that house."

"Lets hope they have kids," said Arthur, "At least one anyway."

"I heard they have two," said Brain, "I just hope it is true."

"Hope they are our age," said Buster, "So they can be in our class."

"I wont be the new kid then," said Ladonna, "Which is a good thing cross my heart."

They was getting ready to head back to motel when they saw Jenna come to talk to them.

"I moved here," said Jenna, "Did you move here or visiting?"

"We are just visiting," said Arthur, "We head home tomorrow."

They talked a bit. Next chapter they go to the mall and buys some stuff there. I will put up a poll what they will buy at that mall. See what happens next chapter.


End file.
